


Check yes or no

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Hot and Cold, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but we keeping it pg, kurohina - Freeform, oblivous shouyou, this is crazy and makes no sense im sorry, underage for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Kuroo meets the love of his life at age 6. He only has one question for Shouyou to answer.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Check yes or no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Munnin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/gifts), [Yazhkx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/gifts), [sunlilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlilith/gifts).



> I was driving to get my groceries this morning and my truck only gets one station and George Strait came up with his "Check yes or no" song and I was like, why don't I make it KuroHina? 
> 
> So I did. 
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MY WONDERFUL HOMIES!
> 
> This one is for my fellow KuroHina simp, [Mel](https://twitter.com/melisscake) because we both crave KuroHina, all day every day. 
> 
> And also for [Rain](https://twitter.com/sunlilith_) beacause she is the sweetest! 
> 
> Also for my best friend, [Yaz](https://twitter.com/yazhkx) 'cause I miss her and she's also a KuroHina simp :3
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this little bit of fluff! It does get a little crazy so I'm sorry for that >,<

Kuroo Tetsurou learns about love at the very young age of 5.

He learns that people who love each other hold hands and smile sweetly at each other while putting their forehead close together. He thinks it’s gross to want to that with another person.

He’s seen his parents doing it and his mom told him, “It’s because we love each other, Tetsu. One day, you’ll find someone you love more than anything and you’ll want to do everything Daddy and I do, so stop saying its gross, kitten!”

At the age of 5, Kuroo is a 100% sure he’ll never wanna do that.

Right before his sixth birthday, a new family moves into the house next to theirs. His mom makes him come over to say hi and they bring a store-bought pie that his mom moved to a dish so it looked homecooked. “We don’t want it to seem like mommy can’t cook, now do we, Tetsu?”

Kuroo shrugs because he honestly doesn’t understand why he has to come over and say hi to the neighbors or why they had to bring a pie and pretend they cooked it but he’s a good boy and he listens to his mom.

They knock on the neighbor’s door, and a pretty lady with bright orange hair opens it. Her hair is up in a bun and she has paint all over her clothes. A little boy that seems to be about a year younger than Kuroo, stands behind her with paint all over his clothes and some on his face as well.

“Oh! Hello! You must be our neighbors! Very nice to meet you,” the lady bows and the little boy follows her example, “I’m Hinata Aya and this is my son, Shouyou. My husband is out of town on business but as soon as he comes back I’ll bring him over and introduce him! Come in, come in!” Hinata-san ushers them inside and they take of their shoes.

The little boy, Shouyou, runs off somewhere but Kuroo remains in his spot right next to his mother as she says, “Thank you for inviting us to your home. I am Kuroo Tora and this is my son, Tetsurou.” They both bow and Hinata-san smiles at them. She bends down so she’s at eye level with Kuroo and says, “Wow, Kuroo-kun! You’re so polite and well dressed! How old are you Kuroo-kun?”

“I’m almost six, Hinata-san!” He says proudly.

“Six? Oh my goodness you’re a big boy already! My Shouyou just turned four but he’s a pretty fun kid, you know? What do you say you go play with him and then we’ll call you over for some pie, huh?” Kuroo looks over at his mom and his mom smiles and nods and Kuroo goes off to find the little orange head.

He finds him playing outside on the backyard with a bouncy ball. Shouyou throws it up in the air and then hits it sending it further down the yard, making him run to make sure it doesn’t touch the ground.

Kuroo watches in awe at how fast the younger boy runs and says, “Wow! You’re super duper fast, Hinata-kun!”

“Wahhh! You scared me!” the little boy says, dropping the ball, “Wait! No fair! You know my name, but I don’t know yours! Can you tell me, please?”

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou! I’m your neighbor. Your mom said we could play together!” Kuroo says excitedly and the orange head smiles at him. Kuroo stares at the orange headed boy’s freckles, bright eyes, and the smile that’s missing two of his front teeth and he can’t help but smile back.

“Okay let’s play!”

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing together, hitting the ball, seeing who can catch it faster or throw it further. It isn’t until their moms come out to tell them to come get dinner that they stop and even then, both boys are ready to throw a tantrum till they get bribed with some pie.

When they say goodbye that evening, Kuroo invites Shouyou to his birthday party even though it’s still months away.

* * *

When Kuroo turns six, his parents throw him an amazing party.

There’s a bouncy castle and a magician and everything is great.

Except that Shouyou couldn’t come because he got sick the day before.

“Tetsu, please you need to come out of your room, at least for the cake kitten!” His mom says through his door.

“No! Shou-chan isn’t gonna be there! I don’t wanna be at my birthday party without Shou-chan!” he hides under the cover and hopes that he will be left alone to sulk in his bedroom. After a few minutes of his mom not begging him to come out, he gets out from under the cover and holds his knees while he pouts.

He hears some mumbling outside his door and then it opens a little with a knock. Immediately, he gets under the covers again until he hears who enters his room.

“Tetsu-kun?”

“Hinata-san?!” Kuroo peeks out from under the covers.

“What is this I’m hearing that the birthday boy doesn’t wanna join the party?” Hinata-san says as she sits on the edge of Kuroo’s bed, “There’s a bouncy castle and everything!”

“I don’t wanna have fun at my party without Shou-chan!” Kuroo pouts and he can feel the tears start to slip from his eyes but he’s a big boy now, and his mom told him big boys don’t cry.

Hinata-san smiles and pulls him close, “I know, Tetsu-kun. Shouyou is very upset that he got sick and he can’t be here with you today, but he told me to tell you happy birthday and to give you this!” The woman pulls out a gift from behind her back and Kuroo thanks her for it. He begins opening and she says, “Shouyou knows you’re gonna be writing lots in your class soon, so he wanted to give you a notebook and some new crayons!”

“… I still don’t wanna go to the party, Hinata-san! Can’t I go home with you to see Shou-chan?”

“Shouyou has a cold and it’s very contagious, he doesn’t want you to get sick! He wants you to have fun at your party!” Kuroo pouts but then Hinata-san says, “How about you write him a note and I’ll take it to him?”

“Okay!”

Kuroo gets the red crayon out and the brand-new notebook that Shouyou had given him. He thinks about what he could possibly write to his best friend. He thinks hard for a minute and then remembers the song his mom was singing this morning. He’s pretty sure he can spell all the words right.

_**Do you love me? Do you wanna be my friend forever?**_

_**Check yes :) or no :c** _

_**Kuroo Tetsurou** _

He folds the note into a little square and hands it over to Hinata-san, “Can you bring it back to me Hinata-san?”

“Of course, Tetsu-kun! Now come on, let’s go join your party okay?”

Reluctantly, Kuroo agrees and takes Hinata-san’s hand and lets her walk him to his party.

He does end up enjoying himself, but he still misses his friend. He makes sure his mom saves a piece of cake for Shou-chan though.

The next morning, while he eats his cereal, his mom hands him a fold piece of paper.

It’s the note he had sent Shouyou yesterday.

He checked yes.

Kuroo’s heart skips a beat.

At the age of six, Kuroo starts to believe that love is real and that maybe, just maybe, he wants to put his forehead against Shouyou’s and smile goofily as they hold hands.

* * *

They meet Kenma when he moves to the house in front of Kuroo’s and they both spend lots of time with the long-haired boy, even when all Kenma wants to do is play video games. They manage to talk him into playing volleyball with them and Kenma seems to do it solely because Shouyou promises to make him apple pies.

Now that Kuroo is a first year in high school he has taken it upon himself to make sure to pick up his best friends from school whenever he doesn’t have volleyball practice.

“Kenma!” Kuroo says as he catches him on his way out of the middle school building that both Kenma and Shouyou attend. “Where’s Shou?”

“He got held back by the teacher,” Kenma says taking out his Gameboy, “I think he failed his writing test.”

Kuroo sighs. He thinks this is probably his fault because he was supposed to be tutoring Shouyou, but the orange head had convinced him that they should play some volleyball instead of doing his homework.

Ten minutes later, Shouyou comes out looking a little sad, but as soon as he spots Kenma and Kuroo he smiles and runs over to them.

“Hiiiiii! I’m sorry I took so long I—ummm, I forgot something in my locker!”

“Save it, Shou-chan. We are doing homework today. No volleyball. If you fail Auntie Aya is gonna blame.”

“Oh, come on, Tetsu! She wouldn’t!”

“You’re right, she wouldn’t. My mom would. And then she’d ground us both and then really, we will never play volleyball again.” Kuroo says as they begin walking home. Kenma is immersed in his game, ignoring them and the way their going, so Shouyou grabs Kenma’s vest as they walk to keep him in the right path.

For some reason, that doesn’t sit well with Kuroo.

They all head to Shouyou’s house for dinner and then Kenma leaves to go do his own homework (“No I don’t need any help, you’re being annoying again, Kuroo. Bye, Shouyou I’ll see you tomorrow.”) Once Kenma leaves and they’re alone Shouyou says, “Tetsu…”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say!”

“You’re gonna ask me if we can go play volleyball. I’m saying no. You failed a test because we didn’t study because you wanted to play, and I always let you get away with everything because you’re my best friend. Not this time, Shou.” Kuroo says and looks over to see the progress Shouyou has made on his homework. The notebook has one answer written down and from his spot Kuroo can tell it’s wrong.

“Awww, come on! Pretty, pretty, pretty pleaseeeeee?” Shouyou bats his eyelashes at Kuroo and the older boy is tempted to give in but instead he gets up and says, “Nope. I am no longer playing volleyball until you pass all your tests.”

“What?! That’s ridiculous, Tetsu! Come on!”

“No, Shou. If you want to get into Nekoma with me, you need to get better grades. If you wanna play in the Nekoma Volleyball team with me, you have to get good grades.” Kuroo heads to the door and turns back to see Shouyou staring at the paper in his table. He wants to stay and help Shouyou but he knows Shouyou won’t ever do things on his own if he keeps spoiling him like he does.

Letting him play volleyball instead of studying. Buying him all the pork buns he wants and allowing him to not eat fruit when they hang out. Letting Kenma keep him up all night playing video games.

“We won’t hang out until you pass all your tests, Shouyou. You need to learn to study and good habits and until you do that, I don’t think we should hang out.” Kuroo really wants to play with Shouyou again and in order to do that Shouyou needs to get into Nekoma, and Nekoma is a competitive school to get into because not only is it for smart kids but also for incredible athletes. Shouyou is already and incredible athlete with his speed, stamina, jump and game sense that they have molded through years of playing together. He just needs to put a little effort into the academic side.

“Whatever, Tetsu. You’re just too busy to hang out with middle schoolers now. It’s okay, though,” Shouyou says, finally looking at Kuroo, “You can go. I understand you don’t wanna hang out anymore. I’ll be fine on my own.”

_Wait. What? Is this our first fight? Are we fighting?_

“Shouyou—that’s not what I meant!”

But Shouyou has put on his headphones and is writing in his notebook and ignoring Kuroo.

So much for friends forever.

* * *

Two years later, Shouyou is standing at the entrance of Nekoma High. He stares at the grand building in front of him. He still can’t believe he managed to pass the entrance exam.

He had worked hard. Studied so much he was beginning to think he was going to become as smart as Kuroo.

Speaking of Kuroo, after that night where they had argued for the first time, things between Kuroo and him had shifted. They stopped hanging out every day. Shouyou began making friends with people from his class and Kuroo had done the same.

They still saw each other every Sunday as their families, along with Kenma’s, had a Sunday dinner tradition. Kenma had been stuck in between both of them for the two years that Kuroo and Shouyou had drifted apart but the pudding head didn’t really mind.

“Come on, Shouyou, let’s go. I’ll show you to your classroom,” Kenma says and starts walking inside, “I’ll come get you for lunch. Do you want Kuroo to come too?”

“I mean,” Shouyou rubs the back of his head as they walk inside the building, “Isn’t he busy with his third-year friends or homework or something?”

“Not during lunch. We usually eat together but if you guys are still being petty—”

“I’m not being petty! He’s never apologized for leaving me!” Shouyou yells and attracts a bit of attention of some students walking by. He blushes and ducks his head and Kenma giggles.

“Shouyou, you’re in the same high school. You see each other every Sunday during family dinner. You’re about to play volleyball for the same team. Kuroo didn’t leave you,” Kenma says, “Oh, this is your classroom. I’ll come get you during lunch okay?”

Shouyou nods but he isn’t really listening.

It’s not like he can tell Kenma about that little note from years ago where Kuroo had said they’d be friends forever and then forever turned out to be until Kuroo was too grown for him.

Right now is not the time to think about his doomed friendship with Kuroo. No.

He got here on his own, with good grades and an almost assured spot on the volleyball team.

It didn’t matter if he had to play with Kuroo and call him senpai. He was ready to get on that court and show everyone he was the next ace of Nekoma.

~~~

Until he gets to the gym and finds out Kuroo is the captain of the team.

“Oh hey, Chibi-chan,” Kuroo smirks at him when he spots him, “You ready to show everyone what you got?”

He knows that Kuroo is trying to be nice, probably at Kenma’s request. But that smirk annoys the hell out of Shouyou because it is so self-assured, and he just hates how it makes Kuroo look even more handsome than usual.

 _Weird thought but okay, Shouyou._ He thinks as he smirks right back at Kuroo and says, “Of course, Kuroo-senpai. You spent years training me to play alongside didn’t you?”

Shouyou is not sure if he imagines it but Kuroo cheeks redden a little, his eyes widened and his smirk falters.

“Don’t get cocky, Chibi-chan. The competition is though. Lots of good players.”

“You know, I’m the best Kuroo-senpai. Just remember not to let your mouth hang open too much, wouldn’t want any flies getting in there.”

When the coach begins explaining the drills and how the cuts will be made Shouyou feels like somebody’s watching him. He turns and notices Kuroo’s golden eyes are on him and as soon as they make eye contact Kuroo turns away.

Shouyou rolls his eyes and turns back to give his attention to Coach Nekomata.

A tall brunette comes to stand by him and says, “Dude, what did you do to get the captain’s attention already?”

“Huh?”

“Oh my bad, I’m Inuoka So! You’re Hinata Shouyou right?”

“Uh, yeah that’s me.” Shouyou says nervously. Inuoka is pretty tall, seems smart and confident but his words about Kuroo have him a little nervous.

“Kuroo-senpai was saying you were gonna blow everyone else out of the water. So what did you do to get the captain’s attention? He seems pretty confident that you’re gonna make the team,” Inuoka says.

“Uh, we’re neighbors, and I guess he’s seen my play before,” Shouyou hesitates to share that Kuroo is the one who has trained him and taught him most of what he knows about volleyball. He knows that even though Kuroo taught him a lot, Shouyou is here because of his own talent and he’ll get into the team because he deserves it, not just because Kuroo wants him in there.

“Well, I hope I make it and that we can be friends! Good luck, Hinata!”

Once the tryouts begin, Shouyou really shows off.

His speed is still as incredible as when he was a little kid playing tag in the backyard with Kuroo. His receives are no longer as sloppy as they were when he still played in middle school.

And his jump.

Well Coach Nekomata had told him after tryouts that he never thought humas could fly on their own until he saw Shouyou jump.

Afterwards while he’s waiting for Kenma to walk home he runs into Kuroo. Or rather Kuroo runs into him. Shouyou bumps against his solid chest and Kuroo reaches out to grab him by the waist.

“Careful, Chibi-chan, wouldn’t want my future ace to get hurt before the season even begins.” Kuroo chuckles and doesn’t let go of his waist and Shouyou does nothing to escape his captain’s grip. He cranes his neck and glares a little at Kuroo.

“Shut up, Kuroo-senpai.”

“Ohhh, Chibi-chan got feisty without me! Nice, nice,” Kuroo smiles down at him, “I miss you, Shou.”

“You’re the one that stopped coming around Kuroo-senpai.”

“You ignored me,” Kuroo says.

“You left me,” Shouyou replies.

“Shouyou, I—” Kuroo is looking down at him and his eyes look kinda sad. Shouyou wants to reach out and stroke his hair and tell him everything will be alright when someone coughs behind them.

Kenma is standing there, looking like he’s trying not to laugh and says, “So are we all heading home together or do you two want me to leave you alone?”

“I have to go turn in my key, catch you guys later,” Kuroo lets go of Shouyou and he jogs away.

Shouyou watches him go and then Kenma’s quiet chuckle makes him turn to his best friend and bark out a, “What?!?”

“Nothing, nothing. You two are stupid.”

“Kenmaaaaaaaaa. What does that mean?”

“Come on, I’m hungry and Auntie Aya promised to take us out for pie today with Natsu, let’s go home.”

~~~

Weeks go by and Shouyou gets accustomed to whatever this new relationship he has with Kuroo is.

There are stolen glances when Kuroo thinks Shouyou isn’t looking. There’s the sitting with him and Kenma during lunch and always finding a reason to be in Shouyou’s space. There’s the fact that whenever he forgets to bring his lunch Kuroo gives him his, no questions asked.

Kuroo does things that make Shouyou believe things are on the mend for their friendship and then Shouyou will miss a pass or fail a test and it’s like Kuroo doesn’t wanna know about him anymore.

“I just don’t get him,” he says to Kenma and Inuoka one night when they’re having a sleepover, “He acts like everything is okay and then I do something wrong and it’s like, ‘See ya, Chibi-chan, nice knowing you!’ Like what even is that?”

Kenma pauses the game to look Shouyou straight in the eyes and says, “Maybe you two should just break up already.”

“That’s ridiculous, Kenma, we’re not dating!” Shouyou says.

“Wait, you aren’t? I swear Yaku-senpai was teasing Kuroo-senpai about you earlier today during practice and—ow! Kenma-senpai what the hell,” Inuoka says, holding his head where Kenma had thrown a control at.

“Let’s just play video games and stay out of it,” Kenma says unpausing the game, “Those two idiots need to figure it out by themselves.”

“I AM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!”

Shouyou’s protests go ignored for the rest of the night.

* * *

“Hinata.”

“Hey Inuoka! Woah! What’s wrong buddy?” He says looking at his friend who looks kind of exhausted.

“I think—I think Kuroo-senpai hates me.” Inuoka says as he lays down on the ground.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been making run laps nonstop, saying it’s because I’m too slow on the court but I feel like I’ve gotten faster? I told him that and he made run 50 extra laps—”

“I’m gonna talk to him!” Shouyou says and looks around for Kuroo. He spots him talking to Coach but looking at Shouyou and Inuoka.

Looking is a nice way of putting it. Kuroo is actually glaring at the both of them.

Once Coach dismisses them, Shouyou stays behind to wait for Kuroo. When Kuroo exits the gym and sees him, he starts walking the other way.

Shouyou runs up to him and says, “Kuroo-senpai. Wait!”

“What do you want Hinata?”

“Why are you picking on Inuoka so much— Did you just call me Hinata?” Shouyou stares at Kuroo, a little hurt. The only time he can recall Kuroo calling him Hinata is when they first met over 10 years ago.

“That’s your name.”

“Kuroo, what the heck. You’ve never called me by my last name. Ever.” Shouyou’s still perplexed and Kuroo runs a hand through his hair rolling his eyes.

“What do you need?”

“Why are you making Inuoka run so much?”

“What is it to you?”

It’s Shouyou’s turn to roll his eyes, “Because he’s my friend and you’re being an ass and—"

“Stop protecting your boyfriend, Shouyou!” Kuroo yells at him, “I decide how to train my team and I think he needs to work on speed that’s why I have him running 100 laps after every practice. Mind your own damn business, Shou.”

“Get your head out of your ass, Kuroo-senpai! I’m not dating, Inuoka! We’re just friends! You’re acting like a total dick to my friend Tetsurou! And I’m done letting you get away with it.” Shouyou yells at him.

They’re standing outside the gym. Everyone has either gone home or is in the club room changing and they’re the only ones there.

“Why do you defend him so much?” Kuroo glares at Shouyou, “You say you’re not dating him but you’re always with him! I know he’s been sleeping over at your house, what do you guys just talk about volleyball and then go to sleep in separate futons?”

“What does that have to do with _anything?!_ ” Shouyou yells back, “Yes, we sleep in separate futons! He’s been sleeping over at my place because his parents are out of town.”

“Whatever, Shouyou. I get it, you like the dude. I’ll leave him alone, even though all I’m doing is making sure he’s a better player and it has nothing to do with YOU! So, go! Go home and go have sleep overs with Inuoka, make him your best friend forever. Love _him_ forever for all I care!” Kuroo begins to walk away. Shouyou opens his mouth but nothing comes out and then:

“Date me,” Shouyou blurts out.

Kuroo’s head snaps back so fast, Shouyou worries he pulled a muscle, “What?”

“You’re jealous. You’re jealous of Inuoka and I don’t know if it’s because you miss me as a friend or more, but you promised we would be friends forever. You asked me if I loved you and I said yes, because I do. I love you, Tetsurou. I always have. It took me a little while to catch up to you but now I’m here. So…. Date me?”

Kuroo is silent for a second but then he closes the distance between them, picking Shouyou up and spinning him before finally planting a kiss on his lips, “Thanks for finally catching up to me, Shouyou.”

“Thanks for waiting, Tetsurou.”

* * *

“You’re sure about this, right?” Kuroo asks him for the 100th time.

“Tetsu, yes I’m sure! I’ve told you about a million times,” Shouyou says as he finishes packing up his suitcase. Deciding to upend his life to go train for beach volleyball a year after high school had been a tough decision made even tougher by the fact that him and Kuroo had finally moved in together. Shouyou almost called off the trip several times because he didn’t want to leave Kuroo behind, but he knew that he needed to make this trip for himself.

He looks over at Kuroo, who is staring at his open suitcase, and he reaches out to touch his cheek. Kuroo nuzzles his face into Shouyou’s palm and says, “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I know. But hey, I’m coming for Christmas and you’re coming over your summer break and then the two years will pass by in a blink of an eye and we’ll be together again okay?”

“Okay,” Kuroo whispers and pulls Shouyou in for a slow kiss that takes both their breaths away.

“Hey,” Shouyou says when they separate, “I wrote you this.” He takes a folded paper out of the back pocket of his jeans along with a red crayon. Kuroo looks at him funny but starts unfolding the paper that reads:

**Do you love me? Do you wanna marry me?**

**Check yes :) or no :c**

**Hinata shouyou (Hopefully Kuroo Shouyou soon)**

Kuroo stares at the paper for a minute before he takes the red crayon from Shouyou. He makes his selection and passes the note back to Shouyou.

Shouyou’s heart skips a beat this time.

Kuroo checked yes.

“Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna say no and I was so scared and—” Shouyou starts saying and Kuroo pulls out something from his wallet.

It’s a piece of paper that’s yellow and looks a little worn out. He opens it and shows it to Shouyou.

It’s the same letter where Shouyou had said yes to him.

“You checked yes for me a long time ago. I would never say no to you, Shouyou.”

Shouyou smiles at him, with stars in his eyes and says, “I love you and I wanna be your friend forever. I wanna be _your_ forever.”

“I wanna be your forever, too.”

* * *

_Bonus:_

After getting engaged with their note and enjoying a very satisfying couple of rounds, Shouyou lays with his head listening to Kuroo’s heartbeat.

“Can I confess something?”

Kuroo’s voice is sleepy when he says, “Sure, Shou.”

“When you sent me that note, I didn’t know how to read.” Shouyou looks up to gage his fiancée’s reaction. Kuroo is looking at him, dumbfounded, mouth slightly open. Shouyou continues, “I was four Tetsu, I just picked the one with the happy face!”

Kuroo chuckles at that and says, “Well at least you checked yes, Shou. That’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thougthts on the comments, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) I am always happy to talk about KuroHina or any HinaShip in general :3


End file.
